


Xiuhan Daily Challenge Drabbles

by sparklepox (travelingpsycho)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travelingpsycho/pseuds/sparklepox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles written for <a href="http://dailyxiuhanisms.tumblr.com">the Xiuhan Daily Drabble Challenge</a>. See individual chapters for warnings/higher ratings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For [prompt 1](http://dailyxiuhanisms.tumblr.com/post/139859510227/prompt-1-posted-february-23-1014-pst-gmt-8).

Lu Han knows he must look terrible because Minseok is being cute. Not his usual, unintentional cuteness, but deliberate aegyo cute. He knows Lu Han likes his aegyo, so he goes out of his way to do it when Lu Han's mood needs a lift. Usually it works, either the aegyo itself or the fact that Minseok's doing it for him cheering Lu Han up, but today Lu Han's just really worn out and it's hard to pull himself out of that, even for Minseok at his cutest.

Minseok doesn't push, doesn't ask what's wrong. He knows that Lu Han doesn't like being fussed over, and he knows that Lu Han knows he can talk to him, if he wants. Lu Han will want to, probably, later, but right now, he just wants to get through this and get to somewhere quiet where nobody's watching him, even if it's just for a little while.

He doesn't really get to rest until that night, alone in his hotel room with Minseok. Then, finally, Minseok asks, "Do you want to go right to sleep? You've been looking miserable all day."

Lu Han feels pretty miserable, but he doesn't want to sleep yet. It's not like him to be this down, and he wants to shake it off. "Not yet."

Minseok smiles, a normal smile that turns more cutesy. "So, Lu-ge, what do you want to do?" He even tilts his head cutely, and Lu Han can't help smiling. When he sees, Minseok grins, satisfied. "That's more like it." He wraps an arm around Lu Han, leaning into his side, and rubs his shoulder comfortingly. "You'll be okay," he says, light but sincere.

Lu Han puts his head down on Minseok's shoulder and closes his eyes, feeling inexplicably a lot better, and also very lucky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt 2: Breakfast](http://dailyxiuhanisms.tumblr.com/post/139918675092/2)

Minseok always gets up first in the morning. He likes to take his time waking up, sitting alone with a cup of coffee and enjoying the quiet over a leisurely breakfast, getting ready to face the day.

Lu Han understands that—not in the sense that he sees the appeal of quiet mornings, but he understands the kind of person Minseok is and why he needs that. He doesn't mind letting Minseok have his alone time if it means Lu Han can cling to him to his heart's content for the rest of the day.

Still, he can't help thinking that it would be nice, every once in a while, to wake up with Minseok in his arms or warm against his side. It would be nice to see Minseok drowsy and soft, not entirely awake yet. It would be nice to kiss him awake, maybe even cajole him into some sleepy morning sex. Minseok may like—even need—his time alone, but Lu Han would be happy to have Minseok by him every moment of the day, from the moment he opens his eyes.

He doesn't say so, because relationships are about compromise and Minseok already indulges him in so many ways. Minseok probably knows anyway, because Lu Han is an open book, so there's no reason to bring it up and force him to say no. Lu Han's okay with the way things are, and he won't expect anything more.

But of course Minseok knows, and that's no doubt why Lu Han wakes up on Minseok's birthday unexpectedly warm. It takes a few seconds to process that this is because he's tangled up in Minseok, both of them naked from some pre-birthday fun the night before. "Is it my birthday?" he mumbles, getting a mouthful of Minseok's hair in the process.

Minseok chuckles into Lu Han's shoulder, equally sleepy. "No, mine."

"Then why did I get such a nice present?" Lu Han's arms settle loosely around Minseok, holding him close.

Minseok lifts his head to smile softly at Lu Han. "I don't know. I just like it when you're happy." It's so...honest—not that Minseok usually isn't, but he's more open like this, still fuzzy with sleep.

"I love you," Lu Han blurts out, which only begins to express all the feelings Minseok's words and presence give him.

Minseok smiles like he understands; he always does. "Love you too," he murmurs before leaning in for the kind of slow, sleepy kiss Lu Han's always wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt 3](http://dailyxiuhanisms.tumblr.com/post/139980991742/prompt-3-posted-1046-am-pst-gmt-8)

Minseok looks out the window as the car drives down the road. It's beautiful, brilliant green everywhere, on both sides and up into the trees, forming an arch over the road. It's nothing like the city where he grew up, not a person in sight except him and the driver. (A driver! Minseok never thought he'd be the kind of person to ride with a driver, even if it's not _his_ driver.)

He has no idea what to expect at their destination. He's amazed he even got this job, to tell the truth, because he has no experience that qualifies him to be an assistant to some rich guy out in the country. He doesn't even know what being an assistant will involve. The woman who interviewed him said it was kind of like being a butler, but who even has butlers these days? The uncertainty makes him a tiny bit nervous, but mostly he's too excited—and too relieved to have found a job—to really care.

When they arrive at the house, it's even bigger than he imagined, so big that Minseok can't imagine that only one man (plus assorted staff) lives here. How could one person possibly use so much space? He can't help staring, too amazed to pretend to be blasé.

A young man opens the door. He's dressed somewhat casually compared to what Minseok expects in a place like this, in slacks and a button-up shirt with the top two buttons open. He's also very handsome, Minseok notices, with a delicately beautiful face and shoulders that fill out his shirt quite nicely. He smiles when he sees Minseok, and it's awfully cute. "Welcome! Come on in."

Minseok looks around the house, marveling some more and wondering if his employers will be here for introductions. He hopes he can make a good first impression. For now, turns to the man who let him in and introduces himself, "Hello. I'm Kim Minseok."

"Nice to meet you," the man chirps. "I'm Lu Han."

"Nice to—" Minseok starts to respond automatically, but then he breaks off and stares. _Lu Han?_ As in, his employer Lu Han?

Lu Han grins, which is still cute but not as flattering as his smile. "Am I not what you expected?"

"Uh, no...that is, I didn't expect you to come to the door, but...it's not...you're..." Minseok fumbles, not knowing the right way to respond.

Lu Han laughs, not seeming to be offended. "It's all right. It wasn't nice of me to surprise you. But as you can see, I keep things pretty informal here. I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all," Minseok says weakly. Lu Han is definitely not what he expected of a rich guy living alone out in the country, but maybe that's not such a bad thing.

"Come, let's talk," Lu Han says cheerfully, guiding Minseok further into the house. He's still smiling, and Minseok enjoys the way his eyes twinkle. "I think we're going to get along great..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt 4](http://dailyxiuhanisms.tumblr.com/post/140038638137/4):
> 
> "I’m trying not to be so antisocial  
> Truth be told, I’m not entirely hopeful  
> I’ve woken up on one too many floors  
> But my favorite was yours"  
> \- “There Is A Boy That Never Goes Out,” The Lucksmiths

It's morning, probably, or maybe afternoon, and Lu Han has a headache and no idea where he is. He's lying on something hard, so not a bed, and he's lost his shirt but he's still wearing pants, so if he got lucky last night, he at least got dressed after. That's disappointing, but he'll just have to make up for it tonight. Once he manages to get up from the hard thing, anyway, and go home to make himself look human again.

He smells coffee, which is reason enough for him to open his eyes, albeit somewhat reluctantly. Will he be able to get coffee or is he going to get kicked out for being a hungover, shirtless guy who passed out on a stranger's floor? He drags himself to a sitting position, running a hand through his hair in hopes that it'll make him look marginally more presentable.

"I was wondering if you were going to sleep through me making breakfast," an unfamiliar voice says. "Or more like lunch at this point."

"Sorry." Lu Han gets up, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "Have you seen my shirt?"

He moves his hand away from his eyes and blinks, finally getting a good look at the person whose...kitchen, apparently, he fell asleep in. He looks vaguely familiar, like maybe Lu Han met him while he was drunk last night, but only vaguely. Lu Han feels like he would remember if he met him; he's really nice looking, very much Lu Han's type, even if he's in his pyjamas with his hair still rumpled from sleep.

"Is that it on the fridge?" 

Lu Han follows the hand gesture to see a shirt hanging off the top corner of the fridge. "That's it." He grabs the shirt and quickly pulls it on.

"I'm curious how that happened, but I'm guessing you don't remember." Lu Han shakes his head, sheepish. The man smiles at him, amused but not mean. "I'm guessing you don't remember meeting me either. I'm Minseok."

"Lu Han. You're Baekhyun's roommate?" He looks around. "This is still Baekhyun's, isn't it?"

Minseok laughs. "And mine and Jongdae's, yes. But Baekhyun's the reason I'm not surprised to wake up to drunk people on my kitchen floor."

"Sorry about that," Lu Han says meekly.

"Don't worry about it," Minseok says. "I'm used to it. Do you like coffee? You look like you could use a cup before you head home."

"Yeah, if you don't mind?" Coffee sounds wonderful, and Lu Han thinks he'd like to take the opportunity to get to know Minseok better.

"Nah, it's fine." Minseok gets up to pour another cup and hands it to Lu Han, gesturing for him to take a seat at the table. "It's nice to meet you sober, Lu Han."

He's teasing now, but Lu Han finds he doesn't mind at all. He takes a big sip of coffee and smiles. "You too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [prompt 5](http://dailyxiuhanisms.tumblr.com/post/140095763352/prompt-5-posted-937-am-pst-gmt-8).

There's nothing traditional in any culture Minseok knows of about two grooms walking each other down the aisle on their wedding day, but then, there's nothing traditional about two men getting married in the first place. Lu Han suggested doing it like this, and since none of their parents are interested in participating and there's no bride involved, Minseok didn't see any reason to object.

Minseok's not much for big ceremonies or public displays of affection or being the center of attention, but in this case, he thinks it's important. They've spent so many years hiding their relationship, trying to keep people from noticing them, or at least understanding what they were seeing. Having a wedding with a fancy ceremony and inviting all their friends (and families too, even if they won't come) is a way to say, "This is who we are, and we're done pretending we're not."

They're dressed for the day in matching tuxedos. (Minseok teased Lu Han about wearing a wedding dress and making Junmyeon's wildest dreams come true, but of course he knew it would never happen.) Minseok is a little nervous, but not about marrying Lu Han, only about going out there in front of the assembled crowd and declaring his love for Lu Han. It's silly because everyone here knows already, but it still feels significant.

Lu Han is nervous too, even more fidgety than usual, and it makes Minseok smile. "Worried I'll say no?" he teases. Lu Han's eyes go wide for just a second before he realizes what a stupid reaction that is, and Minseok laughs. "No surprises, I promise."

"You're mean," Lu Han whines without much conviction. He comes over and takes Minseok's hands, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Are you ready?" Jongdae asks from the doorway where he and Yixing are looking in. They both look suspiciously twinkly-eyed, making Minseok wonder what they're plotting, but he's sure it's nothing bad, not today of all days.  
"Ready?" Minseok asks Lu Han. He nods, taking a deep breath like he's bracing himself to go out there, and reaches for Minseok's hand.

There are so many people, Minseok thinks as he walks out hand in hand with Lu Han. Do he and Lu Han really have so many friends? He squeezes Lu Han's hand tighter as he looks around, but there's no reason to be nervous. Everyone is smiling, genuinely happy for them.

And then, two rows from the front, Minseok stops dead, unable to believe his eyes. His sister is there, which is unexpected but not shocking, but then next to her is his mother, the same mother who told him she would never be able to support him in a relationship with another man. She smiles at him, hesitant, like she's not sure she's allowed to, and mouths, "Congratulations."

Lu Han takes two more steps before he realizes Minseok has stopped walking and turns around. Minseok doesn't see his reaction, but he feels Lu Han squeeze his hand tightly. "Come on," he whispers when Minseok still doesn't move. "You can talk later."

Minseok lets Lu Han pull him forward to stand at the front of the assembled crowd. There are tears in his eyes—very unlike him, but he never saw this coming and he's so _happy_ —and he blinks them back furiously. When he turns to face Lu Han, Minseok can see that his eyes are shiny too; he knows how much this means to Minseok, and so it matters to him too. "I love you," Minseok whispers, embarrassingly unable to wait until they say their vows.

Lu Han, in typical Lu Han fashion, beams, like he's still happily surprised every time Minseok tells him that. "Love you too," he answers, as if he needs to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt 6: Dead wrong](http://dailyxiuhanisms.tumblr.com/post/140160156797/6)

Minseok is having an _awesome_ time. This party is great and he feels awesome and he loves everybody and especially beer. Beer is really great and he's had so much of it tonight, but he could probably have more. More beer sounds good, but the room is spinning, so maybe he'll sit down for a little while first. Actually, maybe he'll lie down, because the room is spinning an awful lot, and that's not quite so awesome.

He spots his friends across the room, Junmyeon and Jongdae and some guy he doesn't know sitting on the couch, and Baekhyun sitting on the floor with his back to Minseok. He stumbles over (is the floor spinning too?) and manages to stay on his feet long enough to flop on the floor with his head in Baekhyun's lap. Baekhyun will like that; he's always wanting to touch Minseok, and it's that much worse when he's been drinking.

"Hi." Minseok closes his eyes, but that just makes the spinning worse, so instead he stares at his friends' feet, suddenly finding it impossible to muster the energy to lift his head. "I'm drunk and the floor won't stop spinning. How are you?"

"We're good." Jongdae's laughing even as he speaks. Is Minseok really drunk enough to be that funny? He didn't think he had that much beer.

"We're good," Junmyeon echoes, "but exactly who do you think you're lying on?"

It takes longer than it should for Minseok to realize what Junmyeon is getting at. "Not Baekhyun?" he asks. He rolls over onto his back to look up at the person whose thigh is serving as his pillow. The overhead light is too bright and he has to squint, but he can see that it's a stranger's face looking down at him. "You're not Baekhyun."

"No." The stranger seems conflicted about whether to laugh or try to escape.

"Who are you?" Minseok asks. He vaguely feels like he should move, but this stranger's thigh makes a very nice pillow and the room hasn't stopped spinning yet.

"I'm Lu Han," the guy says, smiling awkwardly. Awkward or not, it's a cute smile. Minseok likes Lu Han. He's cute and his thigh is really nice and firm.

"Minseok," he responds, remembering his manners. "I like you." He hears Jongdae and Junmyeon snicker, but he ignores them. Let them laugh. Minseok is happy.

Lu Han doesn't answer, but Jongdae says, "Uh, hyung? Are you just going to keeping lying there?"

Oh, right, lying on a stranger who is definitely not Baekhyun or anyone else he knows is weird. But Minseok is comfortable and Lu Han isn't freaking out even though someone he just met is lying on him, so why move? "Can I?" he asks Lu Han, figuring he should be polite.

"Uh..." Lu Han's expression is more awkward than smiley, but then it shifts and he looks mostly amused. "Sure, why not?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [prompt 7](http://dailyxiuhanisms.tumblr.com/post/140220643587/7).

Lu Han is, in Minseok's opinion, hilarious. He's such a contradiction, with his pretty face that twists into the most unattractive expressions and his innocent, almost effeminate appearance in contrast to his boyish behavior and not-so-innocent mind. He's so easily flustered too, easily riled up if you tell him that he's pretty or that he looks nice in a dress, or if you tease him about just about anything, really. It makes it too much fun to toy with him.

"Why are you so mean to me?" Lu Han whines one day when Minseok's been giving him a particularly hard time. "You're not like this with other people."

"Sometimes I am," Minseok says, grinning. "I'm just worse with you. You make it too easy."

Lu Han pouts at him, and Minseok laughs. "Want to know a secret?" he asks. 

"What?" Lu Han asks warily.

Grinning, Minseok leans in close to Lu Han. "The more I tease you, the more I like you." His tone shifts as he speaks, from mocking into something softer.

Lu Han smiles slightly, but distractedly, his eyes locked with Minseok's. "So you like me a lot?" he murmurs. His voice dips low, sounding unfairly sexy considering that there's nothing sexy about his words.

Minseok gives Lu Han a light but lingering kiss before pulling back, a smile playing on his lips. "I guess I do."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [prompt 8](http://dailyxiuhanisms.tumblr.com/post/140288094752/prompt-8-posted-1210-pm-pst-gmt-8).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** (spoiler)  implied past character death

They started coming here not long after they became friends, before they got together. They used to run together in this park, side by side, Lu Han pulling his stride length just a little short so he could match with Minseok, not because Minseok couldn't keep up but because Lu Han liked being in sync with him. 

Their running slowed over the years, turning to jogging when Minseok tweaked his back and walking when Lu Han messed up his knee, but they kept it up through many long years and all kinds of weather. Lu Han has fond memories of Minseok bundled against the cold, the pom-pom on his hat bobbing with every step, or wearing as little as is decent in the peak of summer, his skin slick with sweat. At the end of their run (or jog or walk), they'd sprawl onto the park benches to rest and drink water and just relax and talk.

In later years, when even a brisk walk was asking too much, they'd walk slowly, unsupported at first but eventually with canes to help them along, only as far as their favorite benches, surrounded by tall trees and dappled with sunlight. They'd sit there for hours sometimes, just talking and soaking in the sunlight. In his younger days, Lu Han might have gotten bored sitting around for so long, but old age taught him patience. Besides, he and Minseok never ran out of things to talk about, even after over half a century together.

Today, Lu Han has no one to talk to, but he sits on the familiar bench anyway, head tipped back to catch the sun. Minseok's nephew brought him here before going for a jog, so Lu Han has an hour to kill until he comes back. He hasn't been here in a full year, and it's a strange feeling, being back, and a stranger feeling being here alone. He's so used to sitting here with Minseok that if he closes his eyes, it feels like Minseok is right there beside him.

"I have so much to tell you," Lu Han says softly, in case anyone is walking past, though he's off the main path. "I used to tell you everything, whether you wanted to hear it or not. You're still the first person I want to tell when anything happens, even silly little things that are barely worth mentioning. Not that much interesting has happened to me in a while."

He breathes out slowly, not quite a sigh. "I never told you this, but I used to hope I went first. You'd do better at being alone. I'm no good at it; I miss you too much. But then, I'd never want to do anything to hurt you, so maybe it's better this way."

Lu Han opens his eyes, looking up at the sky. The sun is bright, but he looks steadily upward. "I'll see you again someday, won't I? But not too soon. I have to make sure I have lots of great new stories to tell you when I do."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [prompt 9](http://dailyxiuhanisms.tumblr.com/post/140340848722/9).

Five years they've known each other. Five years of hanging out all the time, becoming and staying good friends. Five years, on Lu Han's part, of gradually falling for Minseok, a little bit more each day until he couldn't remember anymore what it felt like before, when just being Minseok's friend was all he wanted.

Five years together, if not the way Lu Han dreams of, but now Lu Han is leaving the country in a few hours. It might not be forever, but then, it might be. Not knowing if he'll ever be back for more than a short vacation makes Lu Han feel preemptively lonely, and homesick even though he _is_ going home. There's so much he's going to miss about life in Korea.

He had a fun last night in the country, a big party with all the friends he's made, talking and laughing and messing around for hours. He enjoyed himself, and it felt good, seeing how many people he's found who care about him enough to come to his goodbye party.

This morning, though, it's quiet, just Lu Han and Minseok in Minseok's apartment, waking up with some coffee. Minseok's going to take Lu Han to the airport soon, seeing him off as far as he can. ("Making sure you don't chicken out and flee the airport so you don't have to get on the plane," he teased last night.) Lu Han's grateful for the company, but he's not looking forward to saying goodbye. He's not looking forward to being far away from Minseok for the foreseeable future.

Lu Han doesn't have a lot of regrets in his life, not really. Not everything has gone perfectly, but he's the type to let go instead of dwelling on the past. All the same, he does regret, in this moment, that he never tried to start anything with Minseok. He thinks he'll regret if he leaves the country without letting Minseok know just how much he cares about him. It's ridiculous timing, probably, to do it with mere hours left, but if he doesn't do it now, when will he?

Minseok gives him an opening by asking, "Is there anything you want to do with your last few hours in Korea?" as they're putting their cups in the sink. Lu Han doesn't waste his time with words, which have never been his forte. Instead, he just turns and kisses Minseok, only a peck, but long enough and firm enough to show that it's not an accident.

When he pulls away, Minseok blinks at him, gone still with his hand still on his empty cup. It makes Lu Han nervous, the silence and the lack of reaction, but then Minseok smiles with a hint of wryness. "Are you doing that just for the hell of it, because you think you're never going to see me again?"

"No. I'm doing it because I thought I might never get another chance, if I let this one go." Lu Han watches Minseok anxiously, waiting to see how he takes that.

To his relief, Minseok continues smiling. "Your timing could be better. But you know, we have..." He checks his watch. "We have an hour and a fifteen minutes, and I know you can get ready quickly when you have to."

"Really?" Lu Han doesn't know what he was expecting, but probably not this. He hadn't really let himself imagine that it would go well.

Minseok shrugs. "Unless that one little kiss was all you wanted." Lu Han shakes his head. "Then yes, really."

"Even though I'm leaving?"

Another shrug from Minseok. "You're not moving to Mars. I don't know what'll happen next, but why not just enjoy the next...hour and thirteen minutes?"

Lu Han can't think of any reason to argue with that. He's only got a few hours left in Korea, at least this time around; he's going to enjoy them for all he's worth.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [prompt 10](http://dailyxiuhanisms.tumblr.com/post/140398037102/10).

It's amazing and terrifying, the way the fans look at him now. Minseok hasn't yet forgotten how they used to ignore him, or before that when he was a trainee no one cared about, or before even that when he was just a normal, unremarkable guy, easily overlooked. He knows that this kind of adoration is fickle, but it's still amazing, having people that happy just to be near him. It makes him want to try harder, to give them more reasons to smile, not just the fans, but the other members and his family and friends, everyone who supports him.

He's good at not dwelling on the past, but sometimes he finds himself thinking of a particular smile, a particular person who used to smile at him like that, like Minseok's very existence made him happy. Lu Han thought he was special back when people were still calling him the most useless member, and Minseok thought it was a little weird, but he can't deny that it made him happy and gave him the courage to put himself out there more.

Lu Han's not here to smile at him anymore, to nudge him to talk or draw people's attention to Minseok whenever he could. Minseok doesn't need that now, but that doesn't mean he doesn't miss it sometimes. At those times, he tries that much harder to make other people smile, to say cheesy things to the fans or tease the other members or make cute faces. At least he can pass on what Lu Han gave him, or maybe only helped him find in himself.

And though he never thinks about it so concretely, Minseok wonders if, should the day ever come where the attention disappears and he's back to being no one special, he'll turn around and find Lu Han smiling at him again, reminding him that to Lu Han, he was always special.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For prompt 11.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** bondage, orgasm denial/edging

It starts with Minseok's entirely joking "Since we're here, anything you want to try out?" and Lu Han turning a remarkable shade of red and they must both be delirious from lack of sleep and jet lag, because somehow it ends in them deciding to experiment with bondage for the first time in this sketchy S&M love hotel instead of getting some sleep in the six hours before they have to go back to the airport to catch their new flight.

They can't decide who should be the dom in their personal S&M scenario, so they play rock paper scissors, which Minseok wins. The red that flares up anew in Lu Han's ears and cheeks tells Minseok he doesn't so much mind the result. "Don't worry," Minseok says, only half teasing. "I'll make it good for you." 

Some comically unsexy fumbling ensues as they struggle to figure out the restraints, only to realize when they're finished that Lu Han's clothes should have come off first. The second attempt should be easy, but they still struggle, and Minseok is laughing so much that he doesn't notice until they're finally done that Lu Han is starting to get hard. It makes his laughter die in his throat because _they're really doing this_. The thought is simultaneously exciting and scary.

As S &M scenarios go, this is probably pretty tame, but it's more than they've ever done. Minseok explores Lu Han's body at length, using his lips and teeth and tongue to get him worked up without moving forward. "Minseok," Lu Han groans as Minseok's lips brush his inner thigh. His legs are spread wide, offering Minseok easy access, but there's very little give for him to move. He's entirely at Minseok's mercy, and they're both getting off on it.

"How long do you think I could drag it out? A place like this probably has great soundproofing. I could make you scream like I never would at home." The choked moan that escapes Lu Han tells Minseok he's not so opposed to the idea, and yes, this is definitely working for Minseok.

He keeps it up for a while, then starts to prep Lu Han at the same slow pace. He has no idea how long they've been at it by the time he's got three fingers pressing into Lu Han, but Lu Han is flushed and dripping with sweat and moaning almost non-stop, pulling at the restraints around his wrists and ankles. He hasn't stooped to begging yet, but he doesn't need to; it's obvious how badly he wants more.

When Minseok finally thrusts into Lu Han, he cries out, much louder than he normally gets in bed. It's enough to make Minseok pause, but then Lu Han moans out, "Don't stop."

Part of Minseok wants to just proceed normally, eager for his own release, but he does want to see how far he can push Lu Han, and how good it can be for both of them in the end. He forces himself to move in slow, deep thrusts, letting Lu Han feel every inch of him. Lu Han gets quieter again, but it's not because he's unaffected. His eyes are squeezed shut, and he makes little whimpery noises sometimes when Minseok hits him just right.

After a while, Minseok decides it's time to up the ante. He gives Lu Han's cock one good stroke, drawing a throaty moan from him, then closes his fingers tight around the base, turning the moan into a groan of protest. " _Fuck,_ Minseok..." Lu Han's voice is so beautifully rough.

"Did you think I didn't mean it about making you scream?" Minseok asks. Lu Han is looking at him now, eyes dark and pleading and hungry, and he visibly swallows at Minseok's words. Minseok waits to see if he'll object, but he doesn't. Minseok isn't surprised.

It's awkward to keep his hand on Lu Han, so Minseok releases him, but he gives Lu Han's cock another squeeze every time he seems to be getting close, making him moan progressively louder. It's hot, seeing him get more and more desperate and knowing that Minseok's the one doing it to him. Minseok doesn't know how much longer he can keep this up, but he's going to enjoy every second of it.

Minseok's been making himself wait too, and when he finally gives in and comes, it's really good, waves of intense pleasure following his last few thrusts into Lu Han. In his current state of sleep deprivation, it's enough to make him a little lightheaded, but in a way that heightens the sensation instead of distracting him from it. He pulls out slowly, feeling spent and satisfied.

Lu Han, though, is still right on the edge, and Minseok looks at him and realizes what a mess he is. "Bondage makes me mean, huh?" he jokes. Lu Han doesn't seem to have it in him to laugh, just gives him a look that's halfway between _Really?_ and _Please_.

Minseok smirks but doesn't continue playing with Lu Han. He presses two fingers into him, making Lu Han's body jerk and pull at the restraints, then starts to stroke him with his other hand, starting slow but quickly picking up the pace. 

"Are you going to scream for me?" he asks, but he doesn't think Lu Han is even listening. He's moaning constantly, clenching around Minseok's fingers. At last, he goes still for just a second before he comes with an uncharacteristically loud cry that's pretty damn close to a scream, thrashing around as much as he can, on and on and on.

Minseok waits until Lu Han finally goes still to pull his hands away, giving him a somewhat apologetic pat on the thigh. "Fuck." Lu Han's voice breaks over the word. "That was..."

"Great?" Minseok supplies when he doesn't finish. "Terrible?"

"Great." Lu Han's chest is heaving as he tries to catch his breath. "I think. Yes. But damn, I didn't know you had it in you."

Minseok laughs sheepishly. "Me neither."

Later, when they've gotten cleaned up and Minseok has given Lu Han a massage to make up for keeping him restrained for so long, they curl up together to get a little sleep before their flight. They're both exhausted, but Lu Han's so worn out he barely makes it to the bed. Still, before he falls asleep, he mumbles, "I liked that more than I thought I would."

"Mm," Minseok agrees but doesn't say anything more, waiting to see what Lu Han's getting at, if anything.

"I think...maybe we should experiment some more at home...if you want, that is." The words are so mumbled it's a struggle to make them out, but Minseok doesn't doubt that he understood.

"Sure." Minseok also enjoyed this more than he expected, and he wonders how much better it could get with some experience and time to explore. "But no screaming when we're at home," he adds as an afterthought. "We wouldn't want the neighbors asking questions."

"Did I really scream?" Lu Han asks sleepily. 

Minseok chuckles. "You did."

"Oh." Somehow it doesn't sound like Lu Han cares. "Okay. No screaming." On that note, he falls sound asleep, and Minseok smiles fondly as he curls into Lu Han and joins him in sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [prompt 12](http://dailyxiuhanisms.tumblr.com/post/140515241507/prompt-12-posted-at-1026-am-pst-gmt-8).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** (strongly) implied homophobia

They're not supposed to be here. They're not supposed to be together at all, not since their parents found out about them. Minseok and Lu Han's parents have different reasons behind it, but they all agree that they don't want their boys spending time together if they're going to be doing _things like that._

Never mind that they probably have the wrong idea about what Lu Han and Minseok do together, considering that the time Lu Han's mother caught them was only the third time they kissed. (Well, the third occasion when kissing happened. The second time involved quite a lot of kissing, and the third time lasted a while too, before they got caught.) Until then, they were too afraid to take it that far, though Lu Han certainly had no qualms about cuddling as much as Minseok would let him.

Kissing is nice and Minseok would definitely like to do more of it, but it's not even about that, not really. He really _likes_ Lu Han, and Lu Han likes him just as much if not more. They've become so close that Minseok can't bear the thought of being separated from Lu Han, no matter what his parents think. He won't stop being friends with Lu Han, and he won't back down from being more, because it feels too right for Lu Han to hold his hand and hug him and kiss him for Minseok to believe it isn't.

He knows his parents will yell at him when he comes home tonight. He's never rebelled until now, so they won't be expecting it, but the more he refuses to do as they say, the harder they'll make it for him to see Lu Han. He's worried about that, and he hates the thought of disobeying his parents, but it's not enough to make him not do this. He needs to be with Lu Han, and his parents won't stop him.

For now, he tries not to think about that. There's so much to focus on instead, like the warmth of Lu Han's leg against his compared to the cool twilight air, or the brilliant pink edging the clouds as the sun sinks beneath the water, or the crash of the waves beneath them or the calm slate gray of the ocean. It's a beautiful moment, and there's no one Minseok would rather spend it with than Lu Han.

"I'm glad you're here." Lu Han's been leaning back on his hands, but he sits up so he can take Minseok's hand. Lu Han's hand is dirty and Minseok makes a face but takes it anyway. "I wasn't sure you'd come, after all that yelling, and the things they said." His voice drops lower toward the end, like he doesn't even want to say the words in case it reminds them of what they heard.

"I don't care what anyone says," Minseok insists, squeezing Lu Han's hand.

"I do," Lu Han says softly, a little sadly, "but I care about you more."

"Shh," Minseok whispers, leaning close and putting his head down on Lu Han's shoulder. "Let's just watch the sunset together."

He feels the tension leave Lu Han's body bit by bit, until finally he murmurs into Minseok's hair, "Okay."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [prompt 13](http://dailyxiuhanisms.tumblr.com/post/140577772852/13).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** (spoiler)  character death

They meet by accident. Minseok is walking home when a man on a bike swerves to avoid a car that ran a red light, and next thing Minseok knows, he's on the ground, tangled up with a bike and another man's limbs. Their injuries are miraculously minor, just some scrapes and sore spots that will turn into bruises later, but the worried driver insists on calling an ambulance for them. On the drive to the hospital, Minseok and Lu Han bond over their shared near-death experience. It's fun, in a weird way, and when they say their goodbyes after getting checked out, Minseok finds himself smiling.

They become friends after meeting again by chance in Starbucks two weeks later. Lu Han is dressed up for work and Minseok almost doesn't recognize him when he says hello. They sit and chat over their identical iced Americanos and find that they have a lot more in common than just almost getting hit by the same car. "We should hang out some time," Lu Han says before they part, a little tentatively, and he beams when Minseok agrees.

They fall in love after nearly a year of friendship, and get together over a movie and a six pack of beer. They move closer and closer on Minseok's couch, which isn't unusual for them, but at last Lu Han turns to face Minseok with a look in his eyes that says everything there is to say. Minseok's answer to the silent question is to lean in for a kiss, soft but as sure as if they'd kissed a hundred times before. Lu Han looks surprised but thrilled, and Minseok thinks that he does feel completely sure about this.

"Isn't it an amazing coincidence that we met?" Lu Han asks a few months later, when their feelings are strong enough to start thinking about things like fate and "meant to be."

"It does make for a good story," Minseok agrees, smiling. "How'd you meet your boyfriend? Oh, he hit me with his bike when a car almost hit both of us."

Lu Han laughs and pulls Minseok close. "I never would've thought I'd be grateful for a car accident, but life is strange like that."

They fall asleep tangled together like the day they met, but instead of fear or pain or shock, Minseok's thoughts are full of love.

 

When Minseok wakes up, his head aches and everything is bright and white and strange. "Lu Han?" he asks. "Where am I?"

"You're awake!" It's his mother, her face pale and drawn. His father's face appears next to it a moment later, looking equally off.

"Where am I?" Minseok asks again. "What happened?"

"Do you remember anything?" His mother's voice is so gentle, the tone people use when they're afraid the person they're talking to might break. "You were in a car accident."

"A car accident?" The last thing Minseok remembers is being in bed with Lu Han, nowhere near any cars. "Where's Lu Han?"

His parents frown, exchanging a worried look that Minseok can't understand. His mother's voice is even gentler than before as she asks, "Who's Lu Han?"

"Who's...?" What is going on? This feels so wrong and the ache in Minseok's head is making it hard for him to think straight.

"Wait." That's his dad, and Minseok's heart leaps for a second before he sees his frown deepen. "Wasn't that the name of...?" 

Another look passes between his parents, and Minseok's mother's face crumples, tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh, sweetie. I didn't think you knew him."

"What do you mean?" Minseok asks, lost.

"You're asking about the man on the bike, Lu Han?" 

Minseok nods. His mother is crying and his chest is tight with sudden fear. _No,_ he thinks. _This isn't what happened. This is wrong._

"I'm so sorry," his mother continues. "A car ran a red light and almost hit you and Lu Han. When he swerved to get away from the car, he knocked you out of its path, but he was badly hurt. He...he didn't make it."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [prompt 14](http://dailyxiuhanisms.tumblr.com/post/140638575347/14).

It didn't last, and Minseok always knew it wouldn't. Lu Han, an incurable optimist, had hope that somehow it would work out, that one or both of them would be willing to sacrifice enough and the world would rearrange itself and they'd be able to stay together. Minseok had no such delusions; he knew that they'd break up sooner or later, but he also knew that he liked Lu Han enough to be with him for as long as he could.

Looking back after they broke up, Minseok wondered if he hadn't been fooling himself, thinking it wouldn't hurt so much if he knew it was coming, that he'd be ready for it once it was time. He wondered if he hadn't been selfish too, seeing the way it crushed Lu Han when his optimism was forced to give way to reality. They both agreed that it was the right thing to do, because Lu Han was moving back to China, most likely forever, and they'd reached a point in their lives where societal expectations and the possibility of marriage and children were starting to matter in a way they never had before, but that didn't mean it was easy or painless.

At the time, Minseok didn't know if their friendship would survive the break-up. It would have been so easy for pain to turn to resentment, or for them—Lu Han especially—to want to protect their hearts by avoiding each other. They were going to be living in different countries, and drifting apart would have required less effort than maintaining a connection, redefining their relationship in a way they could both be happy with.

But here they are, ten years later. They're not together, and they never will be again, but they have a solid friendship, with a closeness neither time nor distance nor heartbreak could take away from them. It's not the same, and every once in a while, Minseok still feels a little twinge of sadness thinking about what could have been if life was different, but there's nothing he regrets. He's happy, and so is Lu Han, and that's all that matters.

"I used to think," Lu Han told him once, maybe a year ago, "that I was stupid to start anything with you, that I should have known we never had a chance. We could have just been friends all along and it would have been easier."

"You don't think that anymore?" Minseok asked, though the little smile playing over Lu Han's lips already told him that.

Lu Han shook his head. "Then I remembered back when we first got together. I thought you were so wonderful, and I couldn't have resisted if I tried. And I was so happy then, you know, being with you. I think...even knowing how it ended, I'd still do the same thing, because nothing can change how happy I was then."

"How happy we were," Minseok corrected.

The years and everything they'd brought with them had done nothing to dim Lu Han's smile. "How happy we were," he amended.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [prompt 15](http://dailyxiuhanisms.tumblr.com/post/140692524852/prompt-15-posted-at-840-am-pst-gmt-8).

It would be easy to believe Lu Han is an angel, with the way he looks and his moments of bizarre innocence, except that Minseok doesn't believe in angels. Sure, he went to church his whole childhood, and he still believes a lot of what he learned there, but he believes in abstract angels, not flesh and blood, standing right in front of him looking like a human being angels. Despite his incredibly pretty face and strange character, he can't believe that Lu Han is anything but human.

Lu Han doesn't seem to mind his disbelief, and never does anything to prove himself, just smiles an enigmatic little smile every time the subject comes up and Minseok refuses to change his mind. "I am what I am, regardless of your belief," he says when Minseok asks why he doesn't care.

Minseok doesn't really understand that, but it's one of a great many things he doesn't understand about Lu Han, including why he tags along after Minseok like an overeager puppy. "What, are you my guardian angel?" Minseok asked him once, mostly joking.

That earned a smile from Lu Han, still enigmatic, but bigger than his usual one. "I'm not. But I like you, and I..." His smile didn't falter, but Minseok thought he saw sadness creep into his eyes before Lu Han shook his head. "Can't I just be your friend?"

Minseok couldn't argue with that, and besides, he didn't think he'd imagined the sadness in Lu Han's eyes, so he only smiled and said, "Sure, I guess, if you insist."

They are friends, and they have been for a good six months (though it feels to Minseok like he's known Lu Han for so much longer) the night Lu Han comes by Minseok's apartment. There's something off about him, not necessarily bad, but different, and Minseok studies him curiously, trying to put his finger on what's changed. "Is everything okay?" he asks.

Lu Han smiles, enigmatic once again. "Everything is wonderful. I found what I've been missing all this time."

"You've been missing something?" Lu Han never mentioned anything like that, and aside from a flash of sadness here and there, he gave no indication that he was keeping any secrets.

"I have. Something I think you'd like to see." Before Minseok can ask what he means, there's a flash of bright light as something bursts out from Lu Han's back, something huge stretching out behind him. It's so bright at first, blindingly white, that Minseok has to squint to make out what it is: wings, huge, feathered wings.

"That's...you..." Minseok can only stare. He's always thought that Lu Han is beautiful—who wouldn't?—but with his wings, he's stunning, absolutely captivating. Minseok can't look away, and he doesn't feel like he'd ever want to.

"Do you believe that I'm an angel now?" Lu Han asks with just a hint of wryness.

"Yes..."

Minseok is still staring when Lu Han flaps his wings and feathers drift off like snow toward Minseok and onto the floor of his apartment. He lifts his hands and catches a couple of them, like snowflakes on his palm. He looks down at them, and when he looks up again, he sees sadness in Lu Han's eyes, lingering this time. "I have to go now," he says. "But don't be sad. I'll come see you again someday, and I'll never be far, even if you can't see me."

"Oh..." Minseok doesn't want Lu Han to go, not Lu Han his friend and not Lu Han the lovely angel in front of him now, but he should have known as soon as he saw what Lu Han was that he would never get to keep someone so perfect.

"Thank you," Lu Han says, "for being my friend. Goodbye until next time."

Then, just like that, he's gone in another flash of light, leaving only a cascade of feathers behind. Minseok catches a few more and looks at them in his hand, unnaturally pure white, without so much as a speck of dirt. He looks around his feather dusted apartment and finds himself smiling. "Maybe you will by my guardian angel after all," he says, wondering if Lu Han can hear him. He tosses the feathers in his hands into the air and watches them drift to the floor, then gives a little wave of his hand, in case Lu Han can see. "Until next time.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For prompt 17.

Lu Han is a curious boy, but he's a shy boy, an easily scared boy afraid of going beyond the limits his parents and other adults set for him. One of this limits is the garden gate, and he's very curious what lies beyond it, but he's not brave enough to venture out and find out for himself. When he's an adult, he tells himself, then he'll be brave enough to do anything. But now, he's only a boy, so it's all right if he's not brave yet.

The gate is open today, though it's not supposed to be, and Lu Han is tempted more than he's ever been before. He goes as far as walking over to the gate, holding onto the cold metal as he peers out at the woods beyond. The trees are so green at this time of year, the color vibrant in the bright sun. Lu Han wants to run out and play beneath them, maybe even climb up to their leafy branches if he's feeling particularly brave.

But in the end, he's not feeling brave at all, so he gives in and turns back to the garden. He's taken three steps back toward the familiar garden path when a voice chirps, "Hello!"

Lu Han whirls around in shock to see a boy standing in the gateway. He looks young, probably younger than Lu Han, but there's an air to him that makes him seem more mature, as if he's invisibly cloaked in knowledge of the world. (Invisibly, because he's actually wearing nothing at all, which is something Lu Han would never be allowed to do at his age, especially outdoors.) "Who are—what are you doing here?" Lu Han demands.

"I saw you looking out," the boy explains. "I wanted to come say hello. Do you want me to go?"

Now that the initial shock has passed, Lu Han finds that he doesn't feel scared. He doesn't even feel nervous the way he often does when meeting strangers. He feels curious about this boy, this naked boy he's never seen before, standing in his garden with a friendly smile on his face. "You can stay," he says. "Where did you come from?"

"From the woods, of course!" the boy says cheerfully.

"Why do you say 'of course?'" Lu Han asks, a little sulky because he feels like his intelligence is being insulted.

"Where else would a sprite come from?" The boy cocks his head curiously, as though Lu Han's question perplexes him as much as his statements do Lu Han.

"A sprite?" Lu Han echoes.

"That's right!" The boy smiles at him. "I'm Minseok. Do you have a name?"

"Of course I have a name. I'm Lu Han."

"That's a nice name, Lu Han." Lu Han smiles shyly, pleased by the compliment. "Would you like to come into the woods with me, Lu Han? It's much more fun out there than in here."

"But...I'm not supposed to leave the garden." Lu Han frowns, torn. He wants to see the woods, and if he's not alone, he thinks he can be brave enough, but what if his parents are angry with him when he gets back?

"No one will hurt you, I promise," Minseok assures him. He holds out his hand toward Lu Han. "Come on, don't be scared. I'll be with you."

Hesitantly, Lu Han walks toward Minseok. He holds out his hand, expecting Minseok to take it, but instead he hooks their arms together, moving close without any hint of shyness. His sun-kissed arm is dark against the white of Lu Han's shirt, with streaks of brown and green from dirt and plants. "Why do you want me to come with you?"

Minseok turns to look at him, his face very close, and Lu Han notices that his eyes are a bright green-tinged hazel, twinkling in the sunlight. "I want to be your friend. Do you want to be my friend, Lu Han?"

Lu Han is a shy boy always surrounded by adults, and he's had few if any friends. The friends he has had were nothing at all like Minseok, nowhere near as interesting. The friends he's had never made him feel like he was brave enough to face the unknown together with them. "Yes," he says. "I would like to be your friend."

"Great!" Minseok beams at him before turning to face the gateway again. "Let's run, okay?" He doesn't wait for Lu Han to answer, only starts to run, and with their arms still linked, Lu Han has no choice but to do the same. They burst out into the sunlight beyond the garden, and as they plunge into the woods, Lu Han doesn't feel scared, only curious and excited to see what he'll find there.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [prompt 22](http://dailyxiuhanisms.tumblr.com/post/141092709402/prompt-22-posted-at-844-am-pst-gmt-8).

It's a dare, one Minseok doesn't hesitate to take, in his current inebriated state where no amount of touching is too much. Lu Han offers token protests, but not enough for Minseok to think he really minds. Why would he? Lu Han's not shy at all about touching, even if his touching is usually more G-rated than this, and it's not the first questionable dare they've had tonight.

"Ready?" Minseok asks as he and Lu Han both sit on the bed, their friends gathering around and cheering them on with whistles and snide comments.

Lu Han laughs, just this side of awkward, but when is he not? "Sure."

"Hey, who's on top?" Baekhyun asks.

"Lu Han-hyung's taller," Jongin offers.

Junmyeon scoffs. "Just look at them. Clearly it's Minseok."

Minseok doesn't know what the others are supposed to see, but when he thinks about it, he's the one getting into Lu Han's space while Lu Han starts to lean back toward the bed. It doesn't mean much, really, but it's as good an answer as any. "Do you mind?" he jokes, grinning at Lu Han.

He can almost see Lu Han internally debating whether he needs to reassert his masculinity, but in the end, he shrugs. "This time, anyway."

That earns them a whistle and some more snide comments, but Minseok ignores it. Lu Han is leaning back onto his elbows, and Minseok pushes his legs apart until there's space to kneel between them. Lu Han's cheeks are flushed because he's been drinking, Minseok knows, but it still makes for a nice view, his pink cheeks and his eyes sparkling under blond hair flopping over his forehead.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Baekhyun tries, but no one picks up the chant with him.

"Come on, hyung, let's see what you can do," Jongdae says. 

Minseok glances over and sees phones trained on them, which he's going to have to do something about later, but for now, he's just going to finish his dare. He scoots closer until his crotch is almost but not quite touching Lu Han's ass, watching Lu Han watch him move.

"Weak!" Sehun calls, and the others echo the sentiment.

Minseok catches Lu Han's eye, and he smiles crookedly. "Go for it. Let's give them a real show.'

Minseok takes him at his word. Rather than moving closer, he puts his hands on Lu Han's firm thighs and pulls until Lu Han's legs are up around his hips and their bodies are flush against each other. Lu Han slips off his elbows and flat onto his back, and his shirt rides up, exposing his stomach. Their chorus of annoying friends goes wild, cheering loudly.

Minseok leans forward just a little, and then he freezes, suddenly aware of exactly where and how much he and Lu Han are touching. More than that, he sees the same awareness in Lu Han's eyes, and realizes, _Fucking hell, he wants this._ And then, more shockingly, _I want this._

The others are still making noise, but Minseok's world has narrowed down to Lu Han, whose eyes are locked with his. Slowly, scarcely able to believe what he's doing, Minseok leans forward, heedless of the way his body moves against Lu Han. Lu Han stares at him, making no effort to pull away, as Minseok comes down onto his hands, bringing his face close to Lu Han's.

Their friends are probably reacting, but Minseok isn't listening as he closes the last remaining distance between them and presses his lips to Lu Han's, soft and almost innocent in contrast to the compromising position they're in. That continues for a couple of pecks, but then Lu Han brings his arms up and pulls Minseok down onto him, and any hint of innocence disappears as they kiss with abandon.

"Well, damn," someone says—Chanyeol, Minseok thinks.

"Everyone out," Junmyeon orders, but Minseok doesn't pay attention to see if the rest listen. 

Only when the bedroom door closes does Minseok pull back enough to smile sheepishly at Lu Han. "So I'm guessing that wasn't just because of the dare for you."

"No," Lu Han confirms. "You?"

"Me neither."

Lu Han looks at him for a long moment, expression soft and intense at the same time, and then he smiles. "Good." He pulls Minseok down again, and they don't stop kissing for a good, long time.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [prompt 25](http://dailyxiuhanisms.tumblr.com/post/141261430242/prompt-25-posted-at-953-am-pst-gmt-8) (probably NSFW).

"Hey, look, the stripper has your pants," Yixing comments with a cheeky grin. "He fills them out a lot better than you do, though."

"Oh, shut up," Lu Han mutters, but distractedly, because his attention is much more on said stripper than Yixing. 

"Our number one dancer, Minseok" is indeed wearing the same pants as Lu Han, tight at his waist and over his nice little ass, accent zippers drawing attention to his thighs. He was wearing a vest when he came out, but that's gone now, twirled around a few times before being tossed aside, leaving everything above those pants bare except for a leather wrap around his wrist. His torso is amazing, all perfectly sculpted abs and tight pecs and arms that are well-muscled without being too big for his body. Lu Han has plenty of confidence in his body, but he knows he doesn't look as good as that.

Minseok is gyrating around on stage now, shimmying his hips and rolling his body and shaking his ass, and Lu Han can't look away. He's still half dressed so you wouldn't think he could look that sinful, but somehow those black pants, tight in all the right places, make those movements even sexier than if he wasn't wearing anything. Between that and his rippling muscles under skin shining with sweat, the sight is getting Lu Han very hot and bothered.

He almost stops breathing at the sight of that much closer when Minseok saunters over to where Lu Han and Yixing are sitting, hopping down from the stage to stand right in front of Lu Han, flashing him a cocky smirk. With Lu Han sitting down, his eyes are at just about the height of Minseok's nipples, which are suddenly awfully close to his face. He swallows hard, feeling his cock stirring in his matching pants. Minseok doesn't come any closer, but he does start to dance right in front of Lu Han, first facing him, then turning around so Lu Han has a prime view of his back muscles, and also of his ass as he shakes it.

When Minseok turns around again, he moves so he's straddling Lu Han's knees. This close, Lu Han can make out the outline of his cock in his pants, at least partly hard. It makes Lu Han ache to touch him, to fuck him, to put his mouth all over him and taste the sweat making his muscles shine. Minseok plants a hand on Lu Han's chest and smirks again. "I like your pants," he says. "Want to come in back with me?"

Lu Han doesn't know when it happened, but suddenly he's so hard he wants to die. "Yes," he answers immediately, almost a groan.

Minseok's hand fists in Lu Han's shirt and pulls him up for a kiss, open mouthed and with lots of tongue, putting on a show for the rest of the club, and Lu Han's too turned on to be self-conscious. If it means he gets to kiss Minseok, the whole world can watch for all he cares. It doesn't last long before Minseok pulls away and tugs him to his feet, but Lu Han can't say he minds since there's the promise of a lot more happening soon. Minseok leads him out slowly, making sure anyone who wants to can have a good look at them, pausing to wave at everyone watching before they disappear through the back door.

Once the door is closed, the performance tension leaves Minseok's body, his shoulders relaxing, but his smirk is every bit as cocky when he looks back at Lu Han as he leads him into one of the small rooms. These rooms are for private performances, not sex, because this place really is just a strip club, but it doesn't mean they don't get used for alternate purposes when dancers want to have some fun. There's a big chair in this room that's perfect for it, and Minseok pushes Lu Han down onto it, standing in front of him.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Minseok ask. The way his hand is roaming over his chest, pausing to flick at his pink nipples, suggests that the show isn't over yet.

"It was nice, but you didn't take your pants off." Lu Han is tempted to open his own pants, or at least press his palm to the front of them, but he waits to see what Minseok will do next.

"Hm, that's right." Minseok's hand drifts down over his stomach to toy with the button on his pants. "Maybe I will..." At last, Minseok pops the button open and pulls down the zipper. They're not the kind of pants designed for stripping, ready to fall apart at the slightest touch, but the way Minseok wriggles out of them is pretty damn hot anyway. He's wearing solid black briefs underneath, tight enough to leave nothing to the imagination, making it clear that he's equally turned on.

"Now we're talking," Lu Han says approvingly. He gives in to temptation and presses the heel of his hand to his cock, moaning softly at the contact. Minseok's eyes go to his hand and he licks his lips, seemingly unconsciously.

"You're satisfied with that show?" Minseok hooks his thumb into the top of his underwear, teasing.

Lu Han swallows hard again and presses his hand down harder. "No." His voice drops down low. "I want to see it all."

Minseok smiles at that, amused instead of smug, but he goes ahead and strips that last piece of clothing off so his entire body is exposed, aside from that cuff still on his wrist, all hard muscle and his cock hard between his legs. He's so fucking hot Lu Han's mouth is practically watering from how badly he wants him. "Please," he groans.

In an instant, Minseok is on him, straddling Lu Han's legs and kissing him hard, messy not because there's anyone watching but because he can't hold back. He quickly tugs up Lu Han's shirt, leaning back just long enough to let him pull it off, then moves to his pants, suddenly fumbling instead of smooth. "Why didn't you strip for me?" Minseok asks, chuckling at his words. "You're wearing too much."

"That's your job," Lu Han points out. "I'm just a spectator."

"Whatever," Minseok grumbles. "Did you bring—" He doesn't finish the question because he decides he'd rather kiss Lu Han some more, but Lu Han knows what he's asking. He struggles to reach into his back pocket, pulling out a condom, which he puts down next to him, and a little tube of lube that he presses into Minseok's hand. Minseok twists off the cap one-handed, then finds Lu Han's hand, squeezing some onto his fingers.

Minseok seems ready to continue like this, but Lu Han agrees that he's wearing too much, so he interrupts, "Wait, pants." Minseok makes an exasperated noise but obliges, getting up and stripping Lu Han bare with practiced ease. When he climbs back onto the chair, he fits his hips right over Lu Han's so that their erections rub against each other, making them both moan. 

"Come on," he urges. Lu Han wraps one arm around Minseok, feeling all those muscles he was staring at before when he pulls Minseok flush against him, and reaches behind with his other hand, pressing a finger into Minseok, drawing a satisfying moan from him. He goes quickly, just careful enough not to hurt Minseok, because they're both too eager to wait long. They kiss in the meantime, Minseok moaning unabashedly into Lu Han's mouth, only pulling away occasionally to bite out a curse or tell Lu Han to go even faster.

They could finish like this if they wanted to, just rubbing off on each other with Lu Han's fingers inside of Minseok, and Lu Han's tempted, but he wants more. Minseok does too, finally pulling back and saying, "Stop" in a rough moan that does terrible things to Lu Han. He misses Minseok's body against his when they break apart, but only for as long as it takes to put the condom on so Minseok can sink down onto him, pushing down deep enough that he groans heavily.

Lu Han leans back in the chair so Minseok can move freely on top of him, setting an impatient pace. Lu Han's hands roam over Minseok's chest and stomach, coming to rest on his hips briefly before starting to move again, unable to resist the urge to touch him everywhere. Minseok is focused on rocking up and down on Lu Han. flushed and sweaty from exertion, thighs straining. "Fuck, you're so hot," Lu Han breathes. "You should be naked all the time."

Minseok laughs breathlessly and doesn't bother to respond. He starts to stroke himself, the black on his wrist drawing Lu Han's attention there. His breathing grows harsher as he gets close, but his rhythm doesn't falter. Lu Han is approaching his limit too, just trying to hold on long enough for Minseok to come first. "Hey." Lu Han runs his hands down Minseok's thighs, resisting the temptation to dig his nails into the smooth skin. "Almost there?"

"Yeah." It comes out more like a gasp than a word as Minseok bottoms out again. "Ah, feels good." Lu Han pulls Minseok's cuffed hand away, lacing their fingers together, and instead touches Minseok with his other hand, pumping quickly and feeling Minseok clench around him in response. "Yes—fuck—almost—" Minseok grits out, and just like that, he comes, throwing his head back and crying out, still rocking onto Lu Han even as his body shakes.

Lu Han is mesmerized by the sight of Minseok lost in orgasm, but only for a few seconds before it hits him too. He squeezes Minseok's hand and grinds up into him, reveling in the tightness of Minseok's body, the continuing motion that sends waves of pleasure through him. He wants the moment to last forever, Minseok naked and moaning on top of him, legs spread to let Lu Han in deep, both of them lost in the heady rush together.

But of course the moment passes for both of them, and Minseok pulls off, sitting on Lu Han's thighs and flopping forward against his chest. "Damn, I love Thursdays," he mumbles into Lu Han's shoulder.

"Me too." Lu Han loves Minseok all the time, but there's something thrilling about coming together like this, almost publicly (though never quite), and about being reminded that while other people get to see rather a lot of Minseok and occasionally even touch him a little, only Lu Han gets to have him like this.

Minseok lifts his head and kisses Lu Han, and they continue for a couple of minutes before Minseok pulls away with undisguised reluctance. "All right, fun over." He gets to his feet, opening a hidden cabinet and pulling out some wipes, offering them to Lu Han to clean up with. 

Lu Han, feeling pleasantly dazed in the aftermath of their fun, makes a cursory effort to clean himself off and then starts to pick up his clothes and pull them on. Minseok makes no effort to do the same, standing there naked with come on his stomach, watching Lu Han get dressed. It's a little weird, but kind of nice too, having Minseok watch him instead of the other way around. (It's not exactly hot when he picks up Minseok's pants by mistake and they both laugh at his futile attempt to pull them on, but that's okay.)

When Lu Han's dressed, Minseok walks over and fixes his hair for him. He leans in for one more kiss, then takes a step back. "I've got to clean everything up and get back out there. See you at home?"

Lu Han doesn't love sending Minseok back out to show off his body for a bunch of strangers, but he's satisfied enough at this point to accept it, especially knowing that when it's over, Minseok will be coming home to him. He trails a finger down Minseok's chest, then pats a clean spot on his stomach, grinning when Minseok fondly rolls his eyes. "See you later."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [prompt 38](http://dailyxiuhanisms.tumblr.com/post/142024753667/prompt-38-posted-at-1152-am-pst-gmt-8).

On a bench surrounded by flowers, Lu Han waits. It's beautiful here, and the soft smell of the flowers and the patter of the water in the fountain make for a peaceful atmosphere. Lu Han wishes he felt at peace, but he doesn't today. He's anxious, waiting alone, unsure of what's to come.

"Meet me at noon," he'd told Minseok. "You don't have to answer now, but if you're ready to do this, come meet me at the garden."

Minseok didn't look him in the eye, but he nodded, and Lu Han hoped that was enough. He hoped against hope that Minseok cared about him enough to come like he asked, despite the many reasons not to.

But noon passed two hours ago and there's still no sign of Minseok, and while he'd not ready to give up just yet, Lu Han's hope is starting to fade. He can't blame Minseok, but it hurts all the same.

The minutes tick by and darkness falls. Just after eight, Lu Han gives up and leaves the now eerie garden, leaving his heart on the bench behind him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt 49](http://dailyxiuhanisms.tumblr.com/post/142638006727/prompt-49-posted-at-1025-am-pst) (NSFW).

At Minseok's first thrust, Lu Han catches his hand and squeezes it so tight that Minseok thinks he's hurting him. He goes still, and he's about to pull out when Lu Han says, low and breathless, "Don't stop. Feels good." He catches Minseok's eye, gaze heavy, but only for a moment before he looks away; it's been months since their first time together, but Lu Han is still a little shy sometimes.

Minseok starts to move again in slow, careful thrusts, the kind intended to give a long, gradual build up. Lu Han's grip on his hand relaxes, but he doesn't let go, lacing his fingers between Minseok's and holding on. It's a very Lu Han thing to do, wanting to touch Minseok as much as he can, expressing his feelings through touch instead of words, and it makes Minseok smile.

Lu Han's eyes are closed now, and Minseok looks at him, taking in his lightly flushed cheeks and bright pink lips, his long eyelashes fluttering. It's unreal, Minseok sometimes thinks, how stunning Lu Han is. "Beautiful," he murmurs, because it's the truth, but also because he likes how it flusters Lu Han to have Minseok compliment him, especially at a time like this. Lu Han doesn't respond, but he lets out a soft puff of breath, and Minseok thinks his cheeks redden a little more.

Minseok smiles to himself as he drops his head, pressing his lips to Lu Han's collarbone, butterfly light. Lu Han shivers at the touch. Minseok presses another, firmer kiss just above Lu Han's collarbone, then licks along the bone, and Lu Han's head falls back. A bite to the same spot draws a gasp from Lu Han, and Minseok feels his chest rise.

Minseok continues rocking steadily into Lu Han as he sucks a mark onto his skin. Lu Han brings his free hand up to ruffle through Minseok's hair, drifting lightly up his scalp and then down to press warmly against the nape of his neck. Everything feels peaceful, quiet, gentle. It's awfully vanilla, maybe, but Minseok thinks that can be nice sometimes, and he knows Lu Han likes it. Lu Han's a not-so-secret softie, the type to hold hands during sex and blush at compliments and love hickeys because they make him feel like he belongs to Minseok.

Even at a slow burn, this can't last forever, and Minseok hears Lu Han's breaths speed up and grow louder, while his own body revs up. He lifts his mouth from Lu Han's chest, satisfied with the result of his efforts, and starts to thrust a little harder, a little faster, a little deeper. Lu Han squeezes Minseok's hand again, and his eyes flutter open. They're dark now, pupils huge, and he flashes Minseok a small smile that immediately disappears in favor of a gasp.

They don't talk, but the sound of their bodies moving together is louder now, and so is their harsh breathing. Minseok moans as he pushes in deep, reveling in the tight press of Lu Han's body, and Lu Han does the same when he shifts his legs to have Minseok hitting him at a better angle. They're not there yet, but getting closer, and closer still with each thrust.

When Lu Han comes, he squeezes Minseok's hand as tight as he did at the beginning, but this time, Minseok knows it's not a bad thing because he feels the matching clench of Lu Han's muscles around him and hears him moan deeply. Minseok follows him into it, dipping down to moan against Lu Han's throat as Lu Han shudders beneath him. It's the perfect ending, the two of them writhing around on the bed together and then coming down together, warm and sated.

It takes a while for them to separate, Minseok finally scooting up Lu Han's body to flash him a smile and kiss him softly. Lu Han smiles back and brings his free hand (because he still hasn't let go) up to brush Minseok's cheek. "You're so cheesy," Minseok murmurs, chuckling.

Lu Han's ears turn red, a sure sign that he's embarrassed, but he retorts, "You know you like it."

Minseok lets Lu Han stew for just a moment before he grins and gives him another kiss. "I guess I do."


End file.
